


Temptation

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Tittyfuck, Twelve Days of Smutness, blowjob, distraction, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Rayla knows that Callum does important work, but she also knows that they both need some release.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, day 6 of 12 is here. Been working on this day for four or five days at this point. This story did not want to finish. I will, definitely will see you tomorrow with Day 7.

Rayla walked into the room and froze as she realized that Callum was on his laptop on the couch. Voices of various people filled the air, a brewing argument coming from the computer. She was glad that the laptop was facing away from her, and all reflective surfaces, as an idea sprang into her mind.

She had been more than a little randy lately, their home gym was now insufficient, and Callum was still working out of his office every other day. He was being worked to the bone by his responsibilities as Head of the Pandemic response, working with scientists and other public policy makers to keep Katolians safe.

_ But he had a day off yesterday, and he’s calling it a day after this meeting, _ Rayla remembered as she recalled their discussion yesterday.  _ I know that he’s good and rested, if that erection he was sporting this morning was any indication. _

Callum glanced and met her eyes. He mouthed ‘ _ Morning beautiful _ ’ before returning his focus to the meeting, trying to calm the nerves of people on the breaking point.

“Prince Callum, you seriously can’t expect worshippers to miss services!”

“Well I most certainly do, you old hag!”

“Your Highness, children need to be in school, I can’t stand them anymore!”

“Fuck you, hag, why should I get sick teacher your fucking kids because you are a lazy twat!”

“Callum, we’ve known each other a long time, right? Just let the sports play without a bubble, we need asses in those stadium seats!”

“What do you want, a second wave of infections?!”

Callum frowned as everybody began arguing with each other. He let out a sigh as a naked man appeared in the background of the High Priestess’ video, though no one else noticed.  _ So much for the chastity of the Temple,  _ Callum thought, feeling thoroughly amused and astounded. Everyone else appeared too caught up in arguing with each other to notice.

A muffled thump attracted his attention to the right side of the couch. Looking over, he saw a shirt on the floor. He frowned until a pair of sleep shorts, Rayla’s sleep shorts, specifically joined it. Shifting his glance, he cocked an eyebrow to where he had last seen his wife, standing in the middle of the room.

Sure enough, she was there, only wearing a pair of panties and gazing at him with a mixture of love, lust, and adoration. He resisted an urge to smirk, and only shook his head slightly as she made a come-hither motion.

Callum looked back at his meeting to see that he had lost all control. He briefly sent a private message to his assistant, ‘ _ Let me know when they have argued themselves out _ ’ before refocused his attention on Rayla.

She was playing with her boobs, while searching for Callum’s gaze. Upon capturing it, she smiled as she began to squeeze her breasts and moan soundlessly. He smiled as she began to sway her hips to an imaginary beat.

Her hands moved down her body, making sure to draw his eyes towards every curve and muscle. She slowly bent over, running her hands down her legs. Never breaking eye contact, never stopping the movement of her hips, grinding on an imaginary body in the air.  _ His  _ imaginary body, he knew, as she bit her lips.

Callum’s breathing deepened as his cock began to stir, and Rayla must have seen it, because she slowly stood upright, cupping her breasts to obscure them from his sight. She smirked as she stood fully upright. Rayla carefully moved one arm to cover both breasts before the now free hand began slowly sliding over her skin, towards her panties.

Callum had to shift to discreetly adjust his growing erection, as her hand dipped into her underwear, and Rayla let out a quiet gasp. A shiver went down Callum’s back as his cock pulsed and throbbed. Clearly wanting nothing more than to be buried inside the very tantalizing elf in front of him. Her fingers doing the job that every part of him vied for. Callum sighed, what he wouldn’t give to not have to deal with these assholes for just one more day. So that he could maul every inch of his wife’s body. Explore every inch of her cunt with his hands and tongue, the distant phantom of her taste appeared on his tongue as his thoughts blended with so many memories.

“Callum!” A shout sounded from his meeting as Rayla bucked into her hand, biting her lip as her eyes shut.

“Prince Callum! May I remind you that this is a business meeting and-” barked the High Priestess before Callum turned his attention back to her. At that moment he felt a primal need to ravish his wife, to worship her as the elven goddess she was to him. His goddess. And the priestess was the prime obstacle between his desire and the means to make it action.

“Enough!” Callum shouted, startling the High Priestess. “You will tell people to go home, Eilena! There is a fucking pandemic outside! We stay at home for five damn weeks, and we practice other Department for Disease Control guidelines, and we could be back to normal in as little as a month and avoid thousands of deaths.”

Callum turned his attention to another mini-screen, this one of Kasef of Kasef, the President of Operations for the Noodleoodlia Drug Company. “You will develop and sell the vaccine for the agreed upon price. If you upcharge me, I will fucking bury you in so much red tape that you will look like a fucking Christmas present. Any place that hires you will be buried in red tape. I don’t care if you are a VP, or a fucking brick layer. Honor. The. Deal.”

Callum glanced at the screens, “All of you assholes know what I want, so make. It. Fucking. Happen. Or I will fucking bury you. Aid package for the people, no sports,  _ enforced _ lockdowns, and a vaccine in six months. I tried playing nice with you, but you are all assholes. And know, High Priestess Eilena, that I record our meetings, and I see the naked man in the background. Your ass is mine. Now go fuck yourself and tell your flock to stay home and listen to the government.” Callum growled before swiftly exiting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he closed the laptop. He quickly felt Rayla press her lips to his forehead.

Callum’s eyes shot open and met his wife’s loving gaze. He knew that instant, that Rayla wanted to kiss his worries away, and maybe fuck both of their concerns away. Her lips quickly met his, and her tongue was in his mouth almost instantly.

Callum wrapped his arms around her back and leaned back against the couch, pulling her with him. He pulled her close until she rested on him, straddling his lap. He could feel her dampness through his suit pants as he ground into his hips, and while he couldn’t feel her breasts on him, remember all too well how they felt last time.

Her diamond hard nipples had dug into his flesh, like a firm nip from a banther. She had hissed in pleasure when they had run into his own nipples. The two sets of sensitive flesh rubbing together, feeding the inferno that had existed between them then.

Callum’s hands slid down her back and settled on her ass, giving her backside a firm squeeze before she broke their kiss. Callum’s heartbeat faster as Rayla kissed her way along his jaw to his neck and ear. He shivered as she paused by his ear, and whispered, “Some one’s eager and ready for me.”

“Hard not to be, with the beautiful, amazing love of my life in my lap, half naked. Looking sexy, and horny as hell.”

“What do you want to do to me?”

“I want to make out with you until you are,” Callum paused to lick his lips and lower his voice before he began again, “Dripping with desire. Then you help me get undressed, and I eat your tantalizing, mouthwatering pussy. Then, before you can recover, still glistening with sweat and satisfaction, I’m going to have my wicked way with you. Stimulate every inch of you, until we both succumb to pleasure.”

“That,” Rayla hummed before licking the outside of his ear, “sounds like a very, very tall order. Are you sure that you can fulfill it?”

Callum raised a hand to her hair and gripped a few locks tightly as he gently pulled her head back. His lips and teeth latched onto her neck with lightning speed, even as Rayla continued to grind her damp panties onto the bulge forming in his pants. He sucked on her neck, as she let out a low moan above him.

Once he was satisfied with marking his territory, he pulled back, taking a deep breath. He could feel his wife’s fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt as he released her hair. Her eyes met his and he could see her desire for the briefest of seconds, until his shirt obscured his vision.

Rayla quickly filled his vision once his shirt joined the floor. Her lips on his once more, her hands running through his hair. Rayla flooded his senses, she buried her tongue down his throat the best she could. Her movements hinted to Callum just how desperate and in need of him she was.

But no matter how horny she was, he was resolved to give her what she needed. Over and over, until the horny elf was sated. It wouldn’t do to have a sex starved wife, after all.

Callum grinned as Rayla separated from him. “No, no, I need more Callum! I-I want your cock!”

“Then I should get to eating you, shouldn’t I?”

“After, after I suck on your cock. After you empty your balls, then you can eat me Callum.” Rayla replied breathily, but firmly. “Now let go of me, so that I can swallow something delicious.”

Callum obliged, releasing his wife from his grip. He sighed softly as she slid off his lap and deftly unbuttoned his slacks. His hands quickly unzipped his pants and helped Rayla pull his boxers and pants off. He heard her breath catch as his cock sprang out, already erect and ready for action.

He let out a long, measured breath as Rayla wrapped her fingers around his cock and slowly stroked down his length. Her lilac eyes met his, as her hand slowly moved back toward the tip of his cock, betraying her almost predatory hunger. Callum watched as Rayla’s other hand landed on his inner thigh, a mere inch from his balls.

Rayla maintained eye contact as her hand gained speed. Callum leaned back, enjoying the feeling her hand on him. Her hand’s calluses were stimulating the tender flesh of his cock. His breath increased slightly as Rayla shifted her gaze to his tip. Waiting, watching, like a hungry banther.

When the first bead of precum appeared, she lunged forward, darting her tongue out. Callum barely had registered the warm, wet sensation of her tongue before the droplet disappeared into her mouth.

“Hmmm, you taste delicious, as always, Callum.”

“Hey, that's my line!” Callum groaned as she licked his head again.

“Then I guess you’ll have to find something equal parts dirty and true to say when you eat me out.” Rayla smirked before dipping her head down. He shuddered as he felt her hot breath on his balls and moaned as he felt her tongue contact his skin.

He watched in aroused fascination as Rayla’s head traced his length, her tongue lathering his balls and shaft with her saliva. Stopping just before his tip, before descending back down his balls at the same torturously slow pace she took before. Callum set his mind to enduring as long as he could, before he had to beg Rayla.

“Rayla,” Callum whined as she stopped just short of the tip again. “Please.”

Rayla smirked, “You lasted longer than I thought you would.”

“Ray,”

She could only giggle as she rose up and wrapped her lips around his cock’s tip. Her tongue swirled around the spongy bit of flesh for a few seconds before Rayla began lowering her head. Every few bobs of her head, and lashes of her tongue, Callum would reward her with a spurt of precum, which Rayla consumed ravenously.

While slightly salty with a slight bitter after taste, Rayla knew that she had long associated it with her husband. So long in fact, that she had long come to like and appreciate the taste of Callum, in its own way. Mostly because she knew that if she was tasting it, she was bringing her love pleasure.

She slowed her bobbing and sucking as she paused near his tip. She took a deep breath through her nostrils before descending. She had been practicing, and she was finally going to do it. She was finally going to deep throat her husband. It had only taken seven years of trying, but she would finally get Callum cock all the way-

Rayla felt the familiar reflex kick in. She knew that if she remained calm, she could get past it. Her eyes began to water, and panic filled her as her brain screamed that she couldn’t breathe. She gave in and back off, gagging and coughing the whole way.

“Rayla you okay?!” Callum asked, as she felt one of his hands make its way to her cheek. She just closed her eyes and nodded. Clenching her thumbs in her fists and focusing on her pressure points. She didn’t trust her to speak just without gagging or coughing again.

“Rayla, you know that you don’t have to get my whole dick in your mouth, right? You in any form are amazing, sexy, and more than capable of getting me off.” Callum’s voice came again, calm and reassuring, though tinged with concern and worry.

Taking a deep through gritted teeth, Rayla felt the urge to gag and cough slowly disappear as he spoke. She felt his forehead rest against her’s, and the other hand lay on her other cheek. She opened and found Callum meeting her gaze. His green eyes, full of love and concern.

“I’m okay, Callum,” Rayla reassured him before leaning to kiss him. “You better still be hard. I’m still going to suck your cock.”

“You are such a horndog,” Callum laughed.

His laugh was infectious, making Rayla chuckle as she shoved him back against the couch. “What can I say Callum? You always make me want more, and don’t pretend that I don’t affect you the same way. You just have better self-control.”

Rayla smirked as Callum gave him a shrug and quickly enveloped his length in her mouth again. He had gotten softer, to her chagrin, but it just meant that she had an opportunity. An opportunity to blow his mind, with a little trick she had squirreled away in her mind.

Callum his eyes and groaned as Rayla began sucking on his cock again. He rested one of his hands on her head and massaged the base of a horn. Rayla hummed in approval, the vibrations quickly made up for anytime they had lost resulting from her failed attempt to deep throat him.

But as the vibrations faded, he felt something soft and warm wrap around his cock. When he realized, a moment later that Rayla was only sucking the head of his cock, he opened his eyes, curious to what his wife was doing.

He could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment, as he processed the reality before him. Rayla had wrapped her breasts around the lower half of his cock. Her hands looped around to the front, with interlocked fingers, ensuring his cock was insulated in her tit flesh. While her mouth was contentedly sucking and licking away at his tip, and her lilac eyes met his. A mischievous glint in her eyes would have made him chuckle, if she hadn’t chosen that moment to begin pumping his shaft with her breasts.

Moaning as Rayla began adding the bobbing of her head and mouth to the action, Callum could tell that he was going to lose control fast. Her tongue was in perfect synchronization with her breasts as the novelty of the act itself multiplied his pleasure.

“Ugh, Rayla!” Callum grunted, “Oh fuck.”

Callum could only moan her name as her ministrations increased in speed, gritting his teeth, he braced himself. Trying to hold out against his rapidly approaching orgasm. He gasped as his self-control slipped and his hips began bucking into Rayla’s tits and shoving more of his cock into her mouth than she was getting before. His hands grabbed for her horns and held her head still as he bucked and humped her tits, and lips.

He felt Rayla giggle into his cock, and the vibrations did him in. Pleasure overwhelmed what little of his brain was left, as his thrusts grew deeper and longer. His eyes crossed and vision blurred as he moaned.

“Rayla…”

Callum’s senses returned as he felt wet kisses pepper his shoulder and chest. His vision cleared for a second before being filled with white hair as Rayla stretched across him to kiss his other shoulder. He smiled as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over before pulling her into his lap. She squeaked in surprise until her face was next his a happy but eager grin on her face.

His lips found hers before her squeak faded from the air. His tongue slid into her mouth, and he groaned a little as he got an aftertaste of himself. But he didn’t recoil. He may not have liked his own taste, but he did like her pussy’s. And if he wasn’t willing to kiss her after went down on him, how could he reasonably expect her to do the same?

Breaking for air, he saw the hunger in her eyes as their breath mingled in the very little space between them. His lips met hers again, even as he leaned forward, pushing her onto the couch and onto her back. They transitioned to smaller kisses, allowing to kiss a trail away from her lips and down her jaw and neck.

Taking his time, he had only reached her chest when Rayla whined, “Please Callum, I’m too horny, I need to cum!”

Callum darkly against his skin as he stopped briefly to kiss each nipple. Lightly rolling each hardened nub between his lips, before moving on. It wouldn’t do to have an angry goddess of a wife, which would soon be the alternative if he didn’t end her apparent need. Her hands had been long pushing Callum’s head down, but he ignored and resisted it. Knowing that Rayla would appreciate the torturous approach soon enough.

As Callum approached the treasure he sought, he turned away at the last moment. Kissing Rayla’s inner thigh, he heard Rayla moan as her hands tried to pull him back to her pussy. He couldn’t help but grin as Rayla began grinding against the air.

“Please, Callum, Please!”

“Well, it wasn’t nice to tease me during my meeting, was it?” Callum teased.

“No…” Rayla rejoined, desperation permeated her voice.

Callum didn’t reply, merely letting redirect his head, and extending his tongue to begin. Tracing the outer edges of her folds drew several gasps and swears from Rayla, as he set out to quench her over excited, and overheating body. Tasting, just how wet and lubricated she was, he quickly added one his finger to the mix, sliding smoothly into her pussy.

However, as Rayla attempted to buck against his mouth, and tried to grind against his face, Callum was forced to remove the finger. He was forced to settle for his thumb spending some time stroking the already hard nub at the top of her pussy.

Over the next minute Rayla gasped and moaned his name, as Callum proceeded to lick just inside of her lips. He revealed in her song as her voice raised higher. He kept going until her hands tightened their grip on his head. That was when he elected to switch it up.

His mouth found her clit, as two fingers curled into her pussy, probing for the weak spot. Callum’s fingers found it as he gently bit her clit before wrapping it in his lips and assaulting it with his tongue. He heard her breathing stop for a moment before she shook under his attention.

“Callum, oh sources, yes. Callum, yes! Callum!” Rayla half-screamed, half blabbered as she bucked against him.

He continued his oral onslaught against her pussy until she stilled, and her hands fell away from his head. After a few moments of no reaction, he paused. “Rayla? You okay?”

He raised an eyebrow and raised his head. Rayla’s chest was rising, which got rid of the worst possible fear. Crawling up to be level with her face, he found her eyes close, and her breathing even and measured. Callum was unable to resist the urge, and laughed softly.

With a wide smile, he slid off the couch and picked her up in a bridal carry.  _ Poor Rayla is too tired to even react _ , he thought, when he saw that she didn’t even respond to her head hanging upside. Callum walked to the bedroom and slid her under the covers, before walking around to the other side and getting under the covers as well.

He glanced at the alarm clock and noted that it was only 11 am.  _ Well, there is nothing like a post coital nap _ , Callum reasoned before wrapping his arms around from behind and pulling her flush against him. There would be time for a shower after their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed, this was out later than I wanted it to be, but not technically late. It is 5:49pm of Day 6 for me.
> 
> See you all tomorrow, and if enjoyed this, please do check out the other Authors in the collection. I am certain that you will find other delightfully, smutty stories there as well.


End file.
